1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a silicone foam and the silicon rubber molding manufactured by such process. More particularly to a method for manufacturing silicone foams by maintaining a plurality of original air permeable cell structures of an air permeable material, through curing the air permeable material after coating the air permeable material with a silicone liquid mixture compound with a curing agent, which provides an air permeable structure that may have improved heat-resistance and cold-resistance, as well as reduced production costs due to its simple manufacture.
2. Discussion of the Background
Silicone rubber is a synthetic rubber. A main link of which is a coupling of silicone and oxygen. To the contrary, a main link of organic rubber is generally a coupling of carbon and carbon.
Dimethyl silicone rubber may be obtained by performing base-catalyzed or acid-catalyzed ring opening-polymerization of ring-shaped dimethylsiloxane, which may be created through hydrolysis or condensation of dimethyldichlorosilane. Organic peroxide may be used to vulcanize the silicone rubber. When processed, fine powder silica (silicon dioxide) may be added as a reinforcing filler so that the physical character of the vulcanized matter may be considerably improved.
The most distinctive character of silicone rubber is that it can be used over a wide range of temperatures due to its excellent heat-resistance and cold-resistance. Further, silicone rubber may be widely used for industrial goods such as heat-resistant wire covering, heat-resistant oil thread, O-rings, ozone-resistant materials, corona-resistant materials, decomposition-resistant materials, and electric insulation.
Furthermore, because silicone rubber has low toxicity, it may be widely used in bottle caps for medical supplies, medical rubber tubes, conveyer belts and rolls for food processing, and packaging.
However, the above silicone rubber molding process is relatively expensive. Also this process maintains closed inner cell structures in the silicone rubber. Therefore, it cannot be easily applied to the area where both temperature-resistance and air permeability are required.
For example, products that require air permeability, such as covers for microphones or the bottom boards of ironing stands (especially for industrial purposes), cannot be easily made by the above silicone rubber molding process.
Nylon flannel padding has been used in pads for use in the dry cleaning industry for years. However, there are several problems associated with the nylon padding. First, it has a tendency to burn quickly. Second, the material flattens over time, which may lead to finishing problems on garments.
Korean Patent No. 10-0572558, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a process in which a polyurethane foam is coated with a silicone solution. When the polyurethane foam with silicone embedded therein is used in pads for use in the dry cleaning industry it provides the material with a high resistance to heat. However, the polyurethane foam may be easily torn when subjected to tension.
Therefore, a material having both improved temperature resistance and durability that is capable of maintaining its initial thickness is needed.